An Ode to Thoughts
by firebird234
Summary: Transformers Prime: Megatron's thoughts and point of view from then near end of One Shall Rise Part 3 after Unicron is defeated.


An Ode to Thoughts

By TFfan234

Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. This story is from Megatron's point of view from the near end of One Shall Rise Part 3 of TFP after Unicron is defeated. It's a mix of this thoughts and his point of view.

Note: Just assume when the bots are not around humans they speak their native language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

* * *

><p>I groan as I wake up to an aching processor, I groan again as I get up and place my hand on my head as the ache becomes worse then disappears, fortunately for me processor aches pass quickly.<p>

I look to my left at Optimus as he groans and I notice what looks like steam rising from him. As I get to my pedes I realize with him incapacitated like this it is the perfect opportunity to finally be rid of him.

"Team Work, humph."

I say aloud and make my sword emerge and start walking towards him, as I approach I see him lift his head and squint at me. As I stand in front of him looking down on him he looks at me then he looks to both sides, then he says something that shocks me.

"Were are we Megatronus?" Optimus asks.

I am shocked; he hasn't called me that since he was made a Prime by the council. I narrow my optics, is this a trick, is he trying to buy himself time to recover or for help to come from his Autobots but why would he use my old name, I realize something is going on so I decide to play along and test him.

I retract my sword and see him briefly look at my arm then back up to me. I offer him my hand, almost immediately he takes my hand with no hesitation and I lift him up. I decide to test him.

"Don't you remember old friend."

I ask him then watch to see how he reacts except he doesn't say anything he just retracts his mask. Suddenly I hear banging and I look behind me and see the wall fall and the other Autobots jump through the hole.

"Optimus, are you okay!" Bulkhead says.

I become angry, I had hoped for some more time, I wonder if Optimus had been just buying himself time. Then I hear him say something utterly surprising that he seems to direct at me.

"Why did he call me that?" Optimus Says.

I glance at him surprised then I realize the truth and why he called me Megatronus. He has lost all his memories of being Optimus and he believes he is still Orion before we had our falling out.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee says

"Who are they?" Optimus asks.

This is just fantastic three Autobots behind us, and Optimus, no Orion he is Orion now, and I have no way of getting out without keeping my brother with me. Suddenly I hear the familiar sound of a ground bridge, I and Orion turn to the bridge. I quickly realize this is not their ground bridge, good old competent Soundwave he always comes through.

"Are mortal enemies!"

I declare to Orion, realizing he needs to know something and as they are my mortal enemies and he is now Orion they are now his to. I place a hand on his shoulder and looking back at the Autobots.

"Were outnumbered, go I'll cover you."

I tell him and slightly push him towards the bridge, he starts running to the bridge as I shoot at the autobots and send them scattering. I shoot at their feet to slow them down. I notice that my first blast sent the Autobot scout to the ground, but I pay him little mind as I focus on the other two shooting at their pedes and backing up towards the bridge.

I then hear Orion's running stop and I glance back and see him looking at the Autobots with a blank look on his face and is studying them.

"Optimus, why?" whimpers Bumblebee

I look back and see the scout with a spark broken look on his face, I back up more and Orion finally runs through the bridge. I shoot off a few more shots at the Autobots pedes and finally turn and run through the bridge and it closes behind me preventing the Autobots from following.

I emerge onto the ships ground bridge control room behind Orion who is now looking or rather observing himself, he looks at with surprise and a little fear.

"Megatronus why do I look different, where are we?" Orion Says.

I notice that just behind him is a confused soldier, good he remembers what I last said about Optimus over the com links. But I must calm Orion before he panics, I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Orion, you have been….missing, for some time."

"Missing." Orion questions. I nod.

"Yes, for a long time now, and it is good to have you back," as I say that Orion gives a small smile. "As for where, we are on my ship. But discuss things later come I must go to the bridge."

Orion nods, I then turn and head out the door and walk down the hall towards the bridge with following behind closely. I stop just before the door and turn to Orion.

"Wait until I have walked in…"

"and then walk to the side and then I can come in, I remember Megatronus." Orion says giving me that look of adoration that he lost after that meeting with the council.

Of course I had forgot he would remember our routine on entering an area. It is good to have back, it is good to have my brother back. I nod.

"Of course."

I turn and enter the bridge, I look to both sides seeing a line of my deceptions and at the front Knock Out, Soundwave and Breakdown in front. All immediately kneel, hmm interesting Airachnid is not here, something must have happened, I will find out from Soundwave later.

"Welcome back Lord Megatron." Knock Out says looking up.

I turn to my left and walk to the side and Orion enters into the doorway then enters into the room. I turn to look at him then I hear a transformation sequence and stomping and Orion takes a fearful step back, as I turn my head I see Breakdown coming with his hammer raised, this will not due, I immediately raise my hand as a stop and Breakdown stops.

"At ease Breakdown." I put my hand down. "That is no way to greet a long lost comrade."

I turn to look at Orion.

"Orion Pax is one of us."

I declare, as I watch Orion is looking at me and opens his mouth as if to say something then looks down nervous and then looks up at everyone.

Yes it is good to have Orion back and it will be interesting.

The End?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Really watch Megatron's face after Optimus calls him Megatronus and again when he asks why Bulkhead called him Optimus.<p>

I can't wait to see what happens in Season 2, which airs Monday Nov 28, 2011 on the Hub. It is going to be a mighty interesting season as I have a feeling it is going to take half a season for the Autobots to get Optimus back and interesting to see how Megs acts around Optimus/Orion. Also according to news from **tfw2005** Wheeljack is returning and a new Autobot is showing up. Also the mini series Darkness Rising of Transformers Prime is coming out on DVD December 6 on Amazon and I think stores as well. The Season 1 DVD is also said to come out March 6, 2012

I was shocked at the ending, but I am glad the writers did something different then just killing Optimus, probably because Optimus dieing has been, well its been done to death basically so this is an interesting twist.

_Also got to love youtube and appreciate the people that are willing to take the time to post the episodes for people who don't have the Hub._


End file.
